The Lost Fics of AmieLeighLuna
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: A collection of drabbles, oneshots, short fics, prompts that I either forgot about or never expanded upon. Feel free to make requests. These are all multi-ship. I'll specify the ship, rating, and the genre prior to each chapter.
1. Blaine v Kurt

**Ship: Blaine/OC, Kurt/OC**  
><strong>Rating: K<strong>  
><strong>Genre: random<strong>

Blaine is a boy of simple needs. He's 17, not much is needed to spark his interest. But Blaine is also extremely stubborn. When he wants something, he wants it bad. And he'll do anything to get it.

This held true for his love life as well. Josh was no exception. Josh was tall, buff, and tan. A Greek god, if you will. Blaine must have him! Luckily spending time with him wasn't the problem. They were in the same grade, shared some classes and they were in the Warblers together. No, the problem was something much worse, something much more vile.

The problem was Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Kurt had fallen many times for the wrong guy. Usually straight guys. But there was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Josh was gay. There was also no doubt in his mind that he, in fact, wanted Josh so much that he would do anything to win the boy's heart.<p>

Kurt is competitive. He loves to compete. He thrives off competition. He had to compete for attention and solos back at McKinley. He even has to compete with Finn for food in his own home. And Kurt was not afraid to compete for Josh because it appeared that he would have to. Someone else was after the boy's affection.

And that scoundrel is Blaine Anderson.


	2. I Gotta Go

**Ship: Klaine**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: PWPSlight Watersports**

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, Brian! Hurry the fuck up! I have to use the bathroom!" Kurt screamed through the bathroom door. He had been in the shower for 45 minutes and Kurt was about to pee himself if he didn't get to the toilet soon. Blaine laughed from the bed. Kurt turned on his heel, "And what is so funny?"<p>

Blaine beckoned him, "He's not getting out any time soon, might as well come back to bed and cuddle with me."

Kurt reluctantly went to him. He still need to pee, but once he was in Blaine's arms, he felt a little better. Blaine kissed along his neck and ghosted his fingertips along his thighs. "Blaine, not now, i have to pee. If Brian doesn't hurry up i'm going to just run down to the gas station across the street!"

Blaine hummed. "Or i can distract you…."

"And how would you do that? I am about to wet myself!"

"I bet i could make you cum before you wet yourself."

"You going to what now?"

Blaine slid his fingers between Kurt's legs and bit down lightly on his neck. "I'm going to make you cum before you piss."

"oh, ok." Kurt said in what could only be discribed as a half-moan/half-whisper. And with that, Blaine flipped them around so he was hovered over Kurt and between his legs. He hooked his fingers into Kurt's waistband of his boxer briefs, but when he tried to pull them down, Kurt's clunched thighs stopped him.

"Babe, you need to relax a bit so i can undress you." Blaine teased as kissed along Kurt's hipbones. Kurt relaxed just long enough. Blaine worked his way back to Kurt's lips. "One rule, don't piss the bed!"


	3. Fifty Shades of Lame

**Pairing: Kurtbastian  
>Rating: PG13<br>Warnings: None really**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down with his coffee cup and Kindle and started reading. He was so engrossed in the adventures of Sherlock Holmes, that he didn't notice the figure sitting across from him.<p>

"I sure hate to interrupt Fifty Shades of Lame, Hummel, but I need to talk to you." A voice said. Kurt looked up to see none other than Sebastian Smythe sitting at his table.

"What do you want, Sebastian? I'm busy." Kurt asked, gesturing at his Kindle.

Sebastian leaned across the table and plucked the kindle out of Kurt's hands. "And now you're not. I need a favor."

"No, I will not check you for genital warts. Now give me back my E-Reader!" Kurt reached for it before Sebastian could see the screen, but it was too late.

Sebastian laughed out, "Oh my God! You're actually reading Fifty Shades of Grey? I was only joking, but you're actually reading it! You like this filth?"

"You would know a thing or two about filth." Kurt mumbled, "It's not nearly as bad as people think it is." He justified.

"You realize that it's basically just fan fiction for Twilight. Then the author realized that with her following, she could make money by changing the proper nouns and a couple details. Then, BAM, an _original _work of fiction. The whole thing is diabolical, if you ask me. But I'll admit, I'd never peg you as someone who'd be entertained by this stuff…"

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Kurt deadpanned.

Something flashed in Sebastian's eye. With his signature smirk, he stood. "I was gonna have you see if your friend, Santana could get me a new fake ID since mine got taken away last week. But," Sebastian handed back the Kindle and leaned to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I think I figured out a much better way to spend a Friday night." And with that, he was gone.

Kurt sat blinking for a couple minutes before his phone buzzed. It was a text.

_**My place. Friday at 9. Bring your own handcuffs ;-) ~Seb**_


	4. Captain Blam

**Pairing**: Blaine/Sam  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: nerdiness

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glee prompt<strong>__ (Romantic Blam): Blaine and Sam go see Captain America: The Winter Soldier together (and of course they love it)._

Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet. They have been waiting so long to see the Captain America movie. Sam had come over Blaine's house every night that week so they could watch every Marvel movie of the last 15 years in preparation. "I'm so excited! Chris Evans in tight pants fighting Sebastian Stan in tight pants…oh yea, this movie is gonna rock!"

Sam laughed. "And don't forget Scarlett Johansson in tight everything! Seriously Black Widow is so hot. Perfect blend of badass and sexy!"

"Can't say I've noticed, she lacks a certain appeal with me." Blaine said, rolling his eyes. He would never admit it, but he hated that his boyfriend still found women attractive. What if Sam decided that he didn't think Blaine was enough and he wants to date a girl?

His worry was short-lived when Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine and whispered in his ear, "But I'd much rather see you in that leather body suit, Nightbird." Then he kissed the blush forming on Blaine's cheek. "You're so cute when you blush."

Blaine was about to respond when the theatre opened. Sam grabbed his hand and they quickly went to find seats. As per their agreement, all of their focus was on the screen. But at one point during the big fight, Sam grabbed Blaine's hand, causing warmth to spread in Blaine's chest. The movie ended and they made their way out to the car hand in hand. They discussed everything from the actors to the soundtrack. Once they were in the car Blaine leaned over and kissed Sam. "I think I'm in love with you." He whispered as he pulled back.

Sam was quiet for a moment. Long enough for Blaine to start panicking. But before he could lose it, he saw Sam smirk, "Think? Well that is unfortunate cause I'm 100 percent sure that I'm in love with you."

Blaine launched himself as best he could across the car into Sam's lap. He kissed every inch of Sam's face he could reach, whispering "I love you" between each peck.


	5. PezBerry Fun

**Pairing: PezBerry  
>Rating: M<br>Warning: Slight Non-con  
>Summary: What might have happened after AnderBerry Duet in BIOTA...<strong>

* * *

><p>After The Cups Are Empty<p>

Santana somersaulted into the hallway. Her mission was clear, steal Berry's underwear. She didn't ask why Puck asked her to do this and, honestly, she didn't want to know. But a Lopez never backs down from a challenge. Rachel fell asleep some point after her awful duet with the gel helmet that Lady Lips brought. A game with the rest of the party broke out, Truth or Dare. The usual stripping down, making out, and obvious dares were done. Santana's turn came and Puck dared her to steal Rachel's panties from her room and return to the basement for the second half of the dare.

Ever the show boater, Santana went full on James Bond on the quest. Once in the hallway, she started peeking through rooms. She must have choked down vomit ten times from the multitude of Rachel shrines she saw before she found the pink frilly bedroom. If she didn't know better, she'd think there was a three year old in the room, but no, just a sad seventeen year old. The room was dark with just the soft glow of a bedside lamp to light her way. Tip-toeing around the bed to the dresser, so not to wake the drunken blob in the bed, she rummaged until she found her prize.

Curiosity got the best of her as she poked through the drawer, hoping to find a vibrator, porn, or even a thong. But she finds nothing. So quietly Santana goes to the bedside table. She opens the drawer….and still nothing. "This girl really is as sad and boring as she seems," Santana whispers. Then Rachel stirred.

Santana froze, her eyes glued on the lump in the bed.

Then Rachel muttered something.

Santana, still keeping stalk still, listened carefully. This might be information she can use later.

Then Rachel moaned.

Santana's jaw dropped. It wasn't like a simple cozy sleep moan, it was a wanton sex moan. And Santana heard it. And she definitely heard what happened next.

"Mmm, eat it….eat my pussy," slurred past Rachel's lips.

Santana's mind was in a fog, she had to see how she could not see where this is going. She slowly leaned closer to Rachel's ear, "you like it when I lick your pussy?" she whispered softly, almost a purr. Rachel moaned again and shifted on the bed. Her blanket slipped off and Santana saw she was still in that hideous sea foam green dress, but it was hiked up and ruffled at her waist. A simple pair of white panties was on display and the room filled with a dull scent Santana knew very well. Sure enough, when she looked, a wet patch had formed in the crotch.

With a quick look at the pink cotton lump of boring in her hand, she tossed them to the side. She had a better idea of the pair she'd bring downstairs. Moving slower than she ever thought she could, she got eye level with Rachel's pussy. She hooked her fingers on the waistband and blew a cool stream of air just where Rachel's clit would be. This caused the girl to lift her hips and moan loudly. Santana quickly yanked the panties down and off her legs. She planned to leave it at that, but she caught a glimpse of Rachel's pouty pussy lips, shaved clean, and slick with arousal. She knew she just had to taste. With another cool air stream, Rachel's legs fell open and her hips gyrated. How is she still asleep?

Slowly, Santana leaned forward and placed her tongue flat on the clitoral hood, applying just the right amount of pressure before pulling back and swirling her tongue around Rachel's clit. Rachel's hands gripped the bed sheets, but she remained asleep. Santana knew it was wrong, but for some reason, she couldn't resist. She continued her slow lapping until she felt a hand on the back of her head. "Yes, don't stop." Rachel slurred, but slightly clearer than before.

Santana took that as a cue to slip her tongue as far into Rachel's pussy as it could reach. Rachel started to grind her hips, her clit bumping into the tip of Santana's nose. "Oh god, don't stop!" She moaned. Her hips moved faster and faster and then suddenly stopped. Rachel's entire body tensed and she pressed Santana's face closer. Her orgasm flowed through her like waves crashing on the shore.

Rachel's grip loosened then disappeared. Santana was sure she had to be awake, and then she heard her mumble again. "Blaine, that was amazing."

Santana laughed to herself as she slipped out of the room with Rachel's wet panties in hand. When she got downstairs, she saw that Gel Helmet, Lady Lips and Frankenteen had left. The rest of the group was passed out around the basement. She slipped in next to Sam and closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep, she tossed the panties at the barely awake form of Puck. With a wink she added, "You have no idea what I had to go through to get those, Puckerman. Breathe deep."

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY: Chapter 2 Sleeping With a Friend<strong>

**MONDAY: Chapter 2 Breathe Me  
><strong>

**WEDNESDAY: Another Lost Fic of AmieLeighLuna**


End file.
